


Under The October Moon (Re-Written)

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Everybody (Backstreets Monsters) [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Halloween, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: AJ is a creature of the night, one who seeks out others like himself either knowingly or by a pull.His four lovers are of the same type: immortal.Based off the Everybody (Backstreets Back) music video.





	Under The October Moon (Re-Written)

**Author's Note:**

> I have re-written .y original work because wow I saw alot if errors. Sorry to those who had already left kudos/comments/bookmarks.

AJ had the run of the house. He was finally comfortable in his own skin, no matter that one side of his face had been horribly scarred. His past wasn’t haunting him anymore, especially in the castle-like home.  
  
The mansion that he inherited was secluded enough that he didn’t have to worry about neighbours, but not so bad that he was completely isolated. The walls and floors had been decorated and restored over the years making it feel less cold and more homey. Even with the ghosts that roamed the halls. It had been under a few centuries of care before AJ had it passed to him. Now, however, AJ made sure the place was cozy and comfortable.  
  
Secrets are held these halls, both centuries and decades old. Ghosts of murders and disastrous parties, a couple war-time battles, and a few suicides. But AJ greets them all as friends. Ghouls and monsters alike come to the mansion, are drawn to it for it is a home for creatures like AJ. The more prominent night time terrors are the ones he hosts the big Hallows eve party with every year. His partners.  
  
One he had met while travelling the cult roads in the 60s. A young mummy who has a knack for flirting. Blonde hair that is thick and soft despite the fact he had been embalmed for a sick purpose.  
  
AJ met the scared teen while in Florida, having snuck into the derelict house. It was the night of awakening. Those that had been prepared for that night would have risen. AJ had been pulled towards that particular house.  
  
He was able to settle in the back of the circle of human scum, watched them perform the demented ritual to raise the deceased. All AJ saw that night was an older teen who had been sacrificed for this purpose, probably one of the cultist’s own kids.  
  
AJ had waited for the ritual to end and the dead to fully awake before he walked towards the middle where the table was. Yellowed and dirty bandages were wrapped around the terrified awakened who had been strapped down by leather. All it took was a whimper from the teen for AJ to slaughter the woman who had performed the sickening joke. His face alone had scared the woman into silence before he had snapped her neck.  
  
When the crowd fled after finding out he was not entirely human he walked over to the terrified teen and calmly talked to him. “I’m not here to hurt you, I’m here to take you away from this place of horror.” AJ was quick when he unbuckled the hospital straps, angry at what those people had created in their community. A sacrificial lamb led to the depths only to be dragged up by the soul back into his decaying body.  
  
“They can’t hurt you anymore, I won’t let them finish what they only began.” He had helped the modern day mummy to a sitting position, noticing the bright blue eyes and how aware and scared they were. Alert to being back among the living.  
  
It was a few moments before the teen spoke, having to make sure he wasn’t in a bad dream. “I’m back? I- I was dead- how?” He was so confused. His eyes had been so bright, scared, but had been unable to cry after being dead.  
  
“They brought you back honey, sadistic and twisted people.” AJ had finally gotten the blue eyed teen to look at him. “Hello. My name is Alex, or AJ, don’t panic. I think I can answer some of your questions. I have some of my own too.” AJ's scratchy voice had somehow been soothing to the blonde. Calming to the newly awakened that had no business being alive.  
  
“You first,” The teen heaved deeply, “I need to think.” his fingers had been bone with gauze coming apart, pressed to his weak chest.  
  
“Okay, how old are you?” AJ said calmly, they'd had all the time in the world. He'd sat down next to the trembling teen. He let the blonde hold his gloved hand, the skin under the white had peeled and wrinkled, part of his own curse.  
  
“I had just turned 18 when- January- I was 18 in January of 1967.” he had managed to get out between the beginnings of panicked breaths.  
  
“It’s October first. '68.” AJ had supplied, he remembers feeling the weak squeezes to his hand. “Calm down honey, you’re going to be okay. We'll get that foggy head cleared up.” AJ’s smile was somewhat marred by his scarred face but it had been still warm and bright. “I am, by human definition, 20 years old. January as well.” he'd said softly.  
  
AJ remembers how the silence had stretched on, how the teen had finally taken in deeper breaths. “Why did you ask my age and not my name?” he asked.  
  
“To be honest with you I needed to see if they botched the ritual, I’ll explain more when you’re calmer but just know that you’re safe now and nothing can happen to you.” AJ had seen the teen close his eyes and take in shuddering breaths. “Now, what is your name?”  
  
“Nickolas, Nick for short.” AJ had smiled at the name, a match to the pale and gaunt face. It was only a matter of hours before the dead look disappeared, it left behind a smile AJ had come to love. “Carter is the family- is my last name.” his nose had scrunched in disgust. “I have no family, not anymore.”  
  
That had kicked AJ in the gut, hearing Nick talk like that. He doesn't anymore, calls the four he's come to know family. But then it had hurt, AJ had found out that Nick was killed by his parents.  
  
“Do you know where you are Nick?” AJ had asked.  
  
“Same shit house I was when I died. Tampa, Florida.” He'd sighed. His shoulders dropped, his mind accepted what had happened so quickly. “They had offered me up as a soul and body to use for this- this thing! If I wasn’t the right age it wouldn’t work would it. That’s why you asked isn’t it? My age. So that I wouldn’t crumble away or turn into a- monster.” Nick had taken the sympathetic smile as his answer.  
  
“As I said, nothing, not even death himself now, can harm you.” AJ had said it so softly that Nick thought he heard wrong at first. The hug he'd been brought into finally made him realize exactly all that was done to him.  
  
“Fuck- I can’t- I don’t want to be so alone.” his voice had cracked, tears had finally been allowed. Shock had taken over.  
  
AJ remembers telling Nick word for word, “You aren’t. Which is why I’m here. I could feel something pulling me here yesterday, knowing that tonight was going to be a night of dark magic. I just didn’t know it was going to be for something so horrible. I may not be exactly what you are now, but I’m not far off. When you’re ready we can get out of here. I can take you somewhere safer than here. Wait. I sound like some sort of murderer. Okay, I’ll have you sit upfront in my car and let you know exactly where we’re going.”  
  
That was how he remembered the night he took Nick home with him. The young blonde scared and without anything other than the bandages he was wrapped in and disintegrating clothing. The colour of his sun kissed skin returned and the fullness of his face and body didn’t take long to make itself known as Nick had groaned and squirmed in the front seat, feeling his body react to the ritual.  
  
Right then however, as AJ was passing the large newly renovated kitchen, the blonde was asleep in his room, decorated how he'd wanted it, with a sarcophagus in the corner as a joke. The sleep he was in was deep. Having been out since mid June from the concerts he had gone to with AJ, the places he had been with Kevin, the crazy adventures that he and Howie and Brian had poured themselves into.  
  
However there was another sleeping in AJ's domain at that moment as well, one that could sleep for years at a time if he wanted. A certain blood sucker that had recently chopped his hair short.  
  
AJ had met the Puerto Rican in New Orleans When Spain had owned it. The vampire had a certain air about him that had made AJ’s skin crawl when he'd set eyes on the nightwalker.  
  
Red eyes had been satiated by blood into the deep brown they once were before the change. Curls that were wild when untamed had been tied by ribbon out of his face. Soft lips that looked stained by wine were parted slightly when he had caught AJ staring. The doe eyed man looked centuries old already by aura alone, his eyes had given away the confirmation.  
  
Mardis Gras was where they met eyes for the first time, and soon enough the immortals had tucked themselves away in a corner of the public house. Ale in mugs and a plateful of carved chicken and veggies between them. “I never thought I’d see the day when I would run into another immortal.” The vampire had smiled, a little too sharp as it had made AJ wince. A pink tongue poked at his canines, checking their visibility. “My apologies, I’m still drunk on- well, you know very well what.” he'd left the sentence to hang.  
  
Looking back now AJ thinks that he should have been less scared and more turned on. He was immortal after all. But AJ remembers that he was also still wildly stupid given how old he was.  
  
AJ just nodded, a party mask was still on half his face, able to roam so openly and graciously during such a party. “So, how did it happen?” AJ asked boldly.  
  
“I had asked for it, nearly begged a colony to take me in because of how angry I was. I don’t quite remember what at but I do remember anger in abundance.” The man had sipped at his ale. “Permanently 25 and permanently stained with sin.” AJ just hummed at the vampire’s words. He'd watched as the brown eyes widened “Oh- I forgot. I’m Howard by the way, might as well give you my real name if I’m not going to be feeding from you.” AJ snorted to himself at the memory, oh he was dumb, “You smell good but I know that immortals like us tend to taste like rot. My colony would never let me forget it after my first mistake.”  
  
“Alexander James. You can pick what ever one to use, I’ll answer to both.” AJ had shaken the cold hand and just smiled  
  
Now he was smiling for the very same reason, having noticed when that simple handshake had grown into friendship over the passing months in New Orleans.  
  
Howie, as he is now called, rests in his luxurious bed, no longer using a coffin for his extended sleeps. This one was coming up on a couple months, but he would be awake for much longer than what he slept. Besides, he needs everything he has for the month of October.  
  
AJ had known Howie the longest, practically in each other’s back pockets. Yet someone else lived in the other.  
  
A certain character that would switch sides when he swallowed a neon drink that awakened a party animal inside of him, suppressing the rational and heightening the insane. AJ swears left and right that Jekyll and Hyde is not about him.  
  
Doctor Kevin Richardson, was a well travelled surgeon from Kentucky who had boarded a ship to London when the dawn of the civil war happened. Both Kevin and his cousin.  
  
It was the good doctor who had patched up the wound in AJ’s side from some human that had decided he didn’t need to live anymore.  
  
Just because he couldn’t bleed to death did not mean he had wanted a gaping stab wound to ooze from his side.  
  
While Kevin had been in at such a late hour, his mind had been elsewhere. The only reason AJ had noticed anything odd was because Kevin hadn’t asked about how he was still alive and walking as if nothing had happened.  
  
“Something on your mind Dr. Richardson?” AJ had asked, looking up at the then shaved face. Eyes wild and hair curled around the bottom of his ears.  
  
“Sorry?” The drawl was thicker back then.  
  
“Not once have you asked why I feel no pain. Why the scars on my face have not made you inquire as to how I got them. How I’m so calm under such injury.” AJ had pointed out. “Unless you yourself aren’t all that unfamiliar with the creatures that go bump in the night.”  
  
Kevin’s thin lips were an even thinner line. Deep green had met warm brown and Kevin let spill forth the thoughts on his mind. “I am one of those such creatures. Only by certain circumstances that are brewing in my office currently. Of which should be done by now as long as it has not expired yet. If it has this will be the third time this month.”  
  
“See to it then, I can wait after all.” AJ had pointed out. He didnt think he needed to be careful, knowing Howie was occupied with feeding his thirst that night, and nothing that made AJ's skin crawl was present. All in all AJ thinks he had made the right choice.  
  
Kevin was through his office door in seconds and AJ was left holding the needle attached to his healing body by a literal thread. He remembers glass clinking and then he wont forget the sickly spicey smell that wafted in from the other room.  
  
“If you consume that now I’m going to guess you will not be you exactly.” AJ had called from the medical table.  
  
“Hense why I won’t take a drop to drink. I may not be mortal but I do have some restraint as to when I choose to be somebody- something else entirely. I am a doctor first Alexander, and a good one at that even for a country man.” Kevin had come out with a bottle of bright orange liquid, too bright to be brandy or rum and too rich and bold a colour to be anything but toxic to the body. “It has a- kick to it.”  
  
“Tell me good doctor, how old are you really?”  
  
“I’ve been age 27 for 19 years now. Never hit 28; I realized I had never aged after that one February evening.”  
  
“Math is not my strong suit doctor.”  
  
“I’d be 46 this October if I didn't down my expirament.” Kevin stood tall, his eyes had been downcast however. “My family is long gone from my thoughts Alexander, it’s just my cousin and myself in London. While he may not be of my type of monster he is, no doubt, in the same situation of agelessness.” Kevin had moved over to finish stitching up AJ’s side, mind focused and his hands quicker than previously. His brew was made and safely bottled.  
  
Said man however was not on the estate, but out getting groceries with Brian at that moment. The pair now had day jobs and decided a day off was needed. Their rooms were across from each other over the courtyard, overlooking the gardens that held spanish moss willows and ivy vines along the railings around the pool.  
  
Speaking of the pair, Brian was Kevin's cousin. Now that man was some beast both in and out of his own monstrosity. And as AJ has joked, in and out of the bedroom.  
  
A docile man who had numerous funny bones, but an agile wolf when the changes came around every few cycles. However the month of witchcraft and lore stimulated the need to change more frequently.  
  
Deep blue eyes had hit AJ the moment he had seen Brian in London. A strong jaw that had made Howie himself lose his romantic edge and fall into a puddle of titillation and endless smiles.  
  
The humble cousin of Doctor Kevin Richardson. Brian Littrell was a steelworker at the docks of London when they stayed there, having joined his cousin on the crusade to 'find themselves' and get away from the civil war. They had known that being immortal in a way was not going to look well for them.  
  
AJ smiles to himself as he remembers dining at Kevin and Brian’s house on the outskirts of London, Brian having agreed to meet the other two. Howie was also being introduced for the first time to the other pair.  
  
“Vampire.”  
  
“Wolf.”  
  
It was said at the same time, no anger, just statements of their- lineage. Shock had been clear on their faces though.  
  
It was when they'd sat down in the still warm september air on the back deck that Brian had opened up.  
  
“It’s in my bloodline, Kevin’s family never got the obscurity, mine did. I was the only one to survive the purge in Lexington.” His accent had been just as strong as Kevin’s, the similarity is faint but it's in the eye shape and the subtle but similar jaws that AJ could pick out family ties the first time. “I was still too young to have shown that I was a carrier of the- the wolf.” Brian’s nose had scrunched. “It hit however when I turned 23, no idea why it was then but- I felt so alone and ran to Kevin’s and his wife’s to help me.”  
  
“When is your birthday?” AJ had an idea as to why Kevin had taken his first drink in February, of all the months to do deeds like that. He'd stared at Kevin when he asked the question, seeing the guilt on Kevin's face but also the pride of being there for his cousin.  
  
Brian’s hesitation sealed it. Feburary 20th." Brian had seen the way AJ was watching Kevin. "He didn’t want me to be alone when everyone else passed.” A sad smile had come to the blonde’s face. “The pair of us against the world now.”  
  
“The four of us. We aren’t letting two more immortals leave our presence. We aren’t going to let you two go it alone in this ever changing world.”  
  
AJ remembers the night they decided to leave London for the United States. They had already caused too many eyes to turn their way by never aging, but the intimacy was becoming more noticeable in a group of four then it had been for each pair. It was back to New Orleans for them all to live a little while, the damned and the peculiar not really causing suspicion in the already devilish city. Their sexual acts were never heard or seen but the intimacy had to be hidden a little better than in London.  
  
The turn of the century into the 1900s had pushed them to Florida, having a need for sun and sand and somewhere to swim and have open land to be themselves. AJ had been given the deed to a piece of sprawling property when he had taken care of an older rich couple. They had gifted AJ the place when they passed. It took some funds when adding onto a haunted mansion that made the four at home. The couple, to AJ's happiness, had passed through the veil the night they slipped away together.  
  
It was at this home they made for themselves that their sexual appetites flourished and their needs for stability were grounded deep, with roots that would be impossible to tear up.  
  
Howie had been the first to discover the that cousins were not just cousins but lovers, having burst into their London home unannounced with tickets to the play that very evening, only to walk into the study he knew Kevin basically lived in and had seen Brian over Kevin on the couch, half dressed and nipping the column of Kevin’s neck.  
  
He wasn’t too surprised by the pair, having known they were fairly close, with this explaining away a few things he had questioned to himself.  
  
Yet at the mansion deemed the Back Street Estate, they were open with it, often inviting the others’ eyes to view their moments and watch as they came undone at each other’s hands.  
  
AJ had found himself drawn like a moth to a light when he looked upon Kevin holding his cousin by the grand fireplace in the sitting room, cooing softly at the man snuggled in his arms, fast asleep and needing the rest.  
  
Kevin had looked up when he felt eyes on him and Brian, seeing AJ leaning against the door frame and smiling softly. “Nightmares of that night.” Kevin had said softly in his drawling timber, inviting AJ in with his tone. “They bite at him sometimes. They aren’t as bad anymore.” Kevin explained, looking back at the tired man in his arms, flush against his body and cradled against his chest.  
  
AJ had sat in the love seat and just looked on, seeing how in love Kevin was. Having seen that look directed at him and Howie as well. It shot heat and affection through AJ’s veins. “You love us all don’t you?” AJ had asked, tilting his head to the side, mask gone and face bared to his friend. His now partner.  
  
“Yes, I have a big enough place in my heart to hold you three.” Kevin’s statement rang true, only changing once when Nick had come home with AJ.  
  
It wasnt long before he was making room in his heart for another. "I stand corrected Alex, I have room in my heart for four.” he said as he helped the phantom bring the blonde inside and up to an empty room close to AJ’s.  
  
It was a solid week before AJ and Brian were allowed to help unwrap and wash Nick of the chemicals and must and death. The blonde was beautiful under everything.  
  
But trauma kept him at an arm’s length until the 90s, having finally accepted that he won’t age, he won’t pass, nor will his friends. They were forever stuck in time, but they were together in it.  
  
October was when Nick had finally stood up at the breakfast table, all of them awake and aware of their yearly cycle on the fifth in 1993, an itch had to be scratched and Nick looked at them to do it. “I’m okay now. I’m far enough away from the after, and from the ritual that I’m okay and that I’m going to be okay for a while until I get better. I just wanted to let you all know that I think I’m ready to join now.” He had said with a smile that showed his teeth.  
  
Brian was the first to pull Nick down from beside him, leaning up a little to kiss the walking dead on such pink and soft lips. Feeling the life teeming under warm skin. “I’m glad you took your time Nicky.” he said softly, letting his best friend stand back up and smile.  
  
AJ grinned now as he walked the hallway to where Nick would be sleeping, memories having flooded his mind as he took his walk around his estate. Around their estate. Howie was already down stairs in the common room, ready to catch up on everything he slept through in the past couple months.  
  
Nick was surprisingly awake, staring at the ceiling and waiting for his body to come back from the mummified state it had slipped into while he slept in a stasis. Skin having to repair over dried bones, blood having to be remade to return the colour and suppleness of his body. Coming back from such a sleep was at least a couple hours long, his body having to relearn a lot and repair even more. He would be hungry and thirsty once everything had come back together, when his body was ready to work again.  
  
Until then AJ had just entered Nick’s room and came over to the blanket wrapped mummy, kissing his sunken in cheek and nosing alonv his forehead. “Come down when you’re ready baby, the Kentucky boys are out and about this morning. You're up a couple days earlier than we expected but it’s nice to have you up with us to plan this year’s party.” AJ hummed and saw the smile in those vibrant blue eyes, the ones that never went away in that gorgeous face. “See you soon.”  
  
AJ just gave one more light kiss to the repaired bridge of Nick’s nose, leaving him be for the time and heading back down stairs. Howie would have a mug of blood from the freezer, heated up and warm on his tongue. Saiting the need for now before his hunt began.  
  
He didn’t expect his lover to be needy for affection and intimacy right away. But AJ had missed him, even though it was a long time for a human, it was barely a blink of an eye to an immortal.  
  
Especially one like AJ who had lived so long he forgot his actual birthday. He just knew he would always be 20. But have the experience of many lives with him. He was a phantom by necromancy, heart stopped and started for a purpose that had been fulfilled long ago, never stopped again however. He was old, older than Howie by a few hundred years, having haunted castle after castle, attaching himself to people and objects to travel. He finally bound his soul to a piece of metal he would always wear. A ring on his right hand with a ruby as red as his blood set into it’s firm confines.  
  
Burnt and cut on one side of his face to mar his purpose of seduction and murder. Left to haunt the walls of wherever he was needed, then wherever he chose. Now he could walk wherever he wanted.  
  
Howie had kissed his ring, had kissed his soul so many times that AJ could feel it consume his entire body. And when the coolness of Howie’s red lips pressed against the ruby now he could feel a warmth that wasn’t physical spread through him.  
  
“October- what a great month to celebrate the awakening of us all. Happy anniversary sweetheart.” Howie whispered, tugging AJ down to the couch, bathed in sunlight through the tinted window.  
  
AJ hummed, “Happy anniversary to you too. We can wish the others one as well when we see them next. For now, I think your body demands a sacrifice of my body.” AJ teased, finally letting himself stay in the present. All hallows eve approaching them once again for their actual anniversary day. And AJ couldn’t wait.  
  



End file.
